Le futur de la sorcière
by Xinou
Summary: Lorsque Scorpius rentre à Poudlard, Asteria cherche à s'occuper. Elle doit alors jongler entre les problèmes rencontrés par son fils lors de sa scolarité et l'apprentissage d'un nouveau métier.
1. Rénovation

_Fic en 7 chapitres dont les 6 premiers sont écrits et corrigés. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine à peu près._

_C'est également une suite de la fanfiction "Les deux hommes de sa vie", il n'est cependant pas obligé de l'avoir lu pour comprendre._

_Petite anecdote à propos du titre: à vrai dire jusqu'à la fin du 6ème chapitre je n'avais aucune idée de titre. Et puis un soir, je m'éclatais avec le générateur de titre et il m'a retourné "Le futur de la sorcière". Or il s'avère que ça colle parfaitement ! Alors j'étais contente ^^'_

* * *

**1 - Rénovation_  
_**

_Mon chéri,_

_Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit dès hier soir, j'ai été très prise par l'organisation du déménagement du bureau de ton père. Il va dorénavant travailler à la maison. De plus, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'être tranquille pour ta première soirée à Poudlard. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, ton père et moi avons hâte de savoir dans quelle maison le choixpeau t'as envoyé. Tes grands parents t'ont également envoyé un colis de friandises. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup et partage avec tes camarades. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes premiers cours, sois sage et attentif._

_Je t'embrasse fort et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Asteria_

Asteria Malfoy suivit un moment le hibou des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Puis elle attrapa sa baguette et se remit à la tâche. Draco devait s'occuper de régler les détails du transfert de son lieu de travail tandis qu'elle transformait une chambre d'ami en un bureau digne de ce nom. Tout en travaillant, elle songea qu'il lui faudrait tout de même trouver à s'occuper, Draco ne pouvant être dérangé durant ses horaires de travail, si elle ne voulait pas penser constamment à l'éloignement de son fils. Mais au moins, elle ne déjeunerait pas seule. Elle travaillait tout en lançant d'incessants coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle contempla son œuvre. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'elle. La pièce était lumineuse et agréable, il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse mais pas trop distrayante, tout à fait propice au travail.

« Dipsy ! », appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison arriva en trottinant.

« Madame m'a appelé ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Asteria en lui désignant le bureau. Réponds sincèrement Dipsy, je ne serais pas vexée. »

L'elfe se tortilla sur lui même, parcourant la pièce de ses yeux globuleux.

« Madame a bien fait de refuser l'aide de Dipsy, finit-il par dire. Monsieur Malfoy va beaucoup aimer son bureau. »

Ravie, Asteria descendit au salon où elle se fit servir un thé. Son regard se posa alors sur le mur en face d'elle. La peinture beige qui le recouvrait était écaillée et présentait des traces de feutre, témoignant du passage du petit Scorpius. Un horrible tableau représentant un panier de fruits étranges y était accroché. Cela ne l'avait jamais gênée jusqu'à maintenant, mais en promenant son regard autour d'elle, Asteria se dit que sa maison toute entière aurait eu besoin d'une remise à neuf depuis bien longtemps.

Draco fut effectivement très satisfait de son nouveau bureau et se montra également enthousiaste lorsqu'Asteria lui exposa son projet de décoration de leur maison. Elle développait ses nombreuses idées à grands renforts de gestes et de schémas lorsqu'un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre attira son attention. Sans prendre le temps de poser la plume qu'elle avait dans la main, elle se précipita pour récupérer la lettre que leur apportait le grand duc. Elle la parcourut rapidement avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, Scorpius est à Gryffondor ! »

Draco devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, avant de virer au rose soutenu.

« C'est... inattendu, grinça-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, fit Asteria songeuse. Scorpius est un garçon courageux, nous aurions dû nous en douter. »

Draco ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa femme, mais il préféra ne pas s'engager sur ce sujet. Si le Choipeaux avait décidé d'envoyer son fils à Gryffondor, il devait y avoir une raison.

« Que dit-il d'autre ? demanda-t-il à la place.

- Il remercie tes parents pour les friandises, il dit qu'il n'aime pas trop ses camarades de dortoir, sauf un, et qu'il a adoré son premier cours de métamorphose. Il attend le cours de potion avec impatience et... Oh Draco, on lui manque ! », dit enfin Asteria en montrant le bas de la lettre à son mari.

Les semaines suivantes, la maison des Malfoy se transforma en un vaste chantier, si bien que Draco avait dû jeter un sort d'isolation sonore sur son bureau pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Asteria démolissait, reconstruisait, repeignait, jetait, récupérait et décorait à longueur de journée. Au bout des cinq premières heures de travail, et après avoir failli perdre deux doigts, elle avait finit par accepter l'aide de Dipsy. Draco était invité à donner son avis à chaque fois que l'elfe et la sorcière avaient fini de redécorer l'une des nombreuses pièces de la maison. Il se montrait dans l'ensemble très satisfait. Mais quand Asteria décida de s'attaquer à la chambre conjugale et qu'ils durent dormir quelques nuits dans le salon – la peinture des trois chambres d'amis étant encore fraîche – il ne put s'empécher de râler.

Début décembre, les travaux prirent fin. Asteria dégustait un thé en compagnie de Dipsy – avec lequel elle avait noué des liens plus solides en trois mois de travaux qu'en plus de douze ans de vie sous le même toit – lorsque Draco les rejoignit.

« Que dirais-tu de donner une réception pour montrer le résultat des travaux ? fit-il de but en blanc.

- Je ne sais pas... ça fait un peu prétentieux, non ? répondit Asteria en rougissant.

- On dira que l'on fête le retour de Scorpius. De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas, je me chargerai personnellement de vanter ton travail. »

Asteria resta bouche bée. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par la remise à neuf de leur intérieur qu'elle en avait complètement oublié le retour de son fils, dans moins de trois semaines. Draco dut interpréter son silence comme un assentiment car il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner dans son bureau, l'air satisfait.

* * *

_S'il vous plait s'il vous plait, j'adooooore savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mes textes alors si vous avez un court moment d'hésitation avant de mettre une review... n'hésitez plus! =P_


	2. Tourments

_2ème chapitre un poil en retard, mea culpa, en fait j'avais oublié de prendre mon chargeur de PC et donc j'ai passé la semaine sans PC puisqu'il n'avait plus de batterie xD (Appelez moi "boulette")_

* * *

**Tourments**

Asteria était contente de revoir son fils. Elle fut cependant troublée de le voir arborer une mine des plus sombres le jour où elle vint le chercher pour les vacances. À peine descendu du train, il se dirigea vers sa mère sans un regard à quiconque sur le quai et demanda à rentrer le plus vite possible. Sur le chemin du retour, Asteria tenta de l'interroger sur sa vie à Poudlard, mais Scorpius répondait vaguement, voir pas du tout, à ses questions. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet et entreprit de lui décrire ce qu'elle avait changé à la maison ces quatre derniers mois, mentionnant notamment l'aide importante que Dipsy lui avait apporté et comment l'idée lui était venue. Scorpius sembla soulagé de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que sa propre vie.

« J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de changer quelque chose à ta chambre, mais ton père m'a convaincue alors j'espère que cela te plaira. Dans tous les cas, on pourra toujours la redécorer ensemble maintenant que tu es de retour. »

La perspective de passer du temps avec sa mère, loin de repousser le jeune adolescent, sembla l'enchanter. Il fut cependant ravi de sa nouvelle chambre et émit alors l'idée de s'attaquer au jardin. Malheureusement, Asteria n'avait pas du tout la main verte et préférait laisser cette tâche à Dipsy. Deux jours plus tard, de nombreux invités se pressaient autour de Scorpius qui paraissait partagé entre la joie de revoir sa famille et le malaise que provoquait chez lui l'évocation de sa scolarité. Au grand soulagement du garçon, les conversations furent vite orientées par Draco sur les talents d'architecte d'intérieur de sa femme. Les invités s'extasièrent sur chacune des pièces de la maison et Asteria dut promettre à sa sœur d'entamer des travaux chez elle après les fêtes de fin d'année, ce qui l'occuperait jusqu'aux prochaines vacances de Scorpius.

« Il faut absolument que je vous présente certaines de mes connaissances, je suis sure que vous aurez des millions de choses à vous dire ! », s'était exclamée Narcissa Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius semblait avoir oublié une bonne partie de ses soucis en compagnie de son cousin Matthew, et Asteria en profita pour discuter longuement avec sa sœur.

« Non, disait Daphne. Je ne crois pas que Matthew ait eu des problèmes lors de ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Mais si tu veux savoir comment cela se passe pour Scorpius, je pourrais demander à Terence Higgs, le professeur de Potions. Il était à Serpentard un an avant moi et nous avons repris contact lorsque Matthew est entré à Poudlard. »

Asteria était inquiète. Et la veille de la rentré, elle eut la confirmation qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'idées quand au mal-être de son fils. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de celui ci pour l'aider à faire ses valises, elle trouva Scorpius assit sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement. Il lui lança alors un regard pitoyable, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Sans un mot, Asteria s'installa à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je... je veux pas y... y retourner, fit-il entre deux sanglots. Je veux re... rester à la maison, a... avec toi.

- Pourquoi mon cœur ?

Scorpius sanglota longuement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Asteria le serrait contre elle en lui embrassant le front, attendant patiemment qu'il soit prêt à lui expliquer.

« Les autres ils... ils sont méchants, je n'ai pas d'amis et... Oh Maman, je me sens vrai... vraiment seul là bas. Les autres se moquent de... de moi, et ils se moquent de Papa et... et même des fois de toi. Et il y a un garçon à... à Serpentard, il... il me déteste alors que je ne lui ai ja... jamais rien fait. Je supporte plus tout ça, Maman je veux... je veux plus y retourner !

- Il le faudra tout de même mon cœur. Tu m'avais pourtant dit dans ta première lettre que tu appréciais l'un de tes camarades de dortoir, non ?

- Oui, Christobald Davies, mais il... il ne veut plus me parler parce qu'il dit... il dit que je lui apporte des ennuis.

- Scorpius, il faut que tu cesse d'accorder tant d'importance à ce que pensent les autres. Vis ta vie, entoure toi de ceux qui ne se préoccupent pas des préjugés et je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein Poudlard. Tu es un garçon intelligent et courageux, je suis certaine que tu y arriveras. Tu n'as sûrement pas été réparti à Gryffondor pour rien. »

Si le début de la tirade d'Asteria avait semblé le rassurer, Scorpius tiqua sur la dernière phrase.

« Tu crois que Papa m'en veut d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor ? », demanda-t-il doucement, plongeant son regard humide dans celui de sa mère.

Asteria s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

« Scorpius ! », s'exclama Draco, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Depuis quand était-il là et qu'avait-il entendu ? Draco s'agenouilla devant son fils, un air scandalisé plaqué sur le visage.

« Je t'interdis de penser des idioties pareilles. Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à mon propre fils pour une histoire aussi futile que la répartition à Poudlard. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis fier que la maison Gryffondor compte enfin un élève digne de ce nom parmi ses rangs. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Scorpius, jusqu'ici tu n'as fait que me rendre fier d'avoir un fils comme toi. N'oublie jamais ça, c'est compris ? »

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Draco fut d'abord surpris de ce soudain élan d'affection, puis il enlaça son fils sous le sourire ému d'Asteria. Quand elle dut laisser partir Scorpius le lendemain matin, Asteria ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de sa détresse. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui faire porter son nom plutôt que celui de Draco ? Elle savait que cela se faisait chez les moldus, mais elle se doutait qu'il aurait été difficile de faire accepter une telle décision dans le monde sorcier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'avec le temps, les autres élèves s'apercevraient qu'un nom ne faisait pas le sorcier qui le portait.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous a plu!_

_Dans tous les cas, une petite review ça ne vous prend pas longtemps et ça me fait très plaisir ^^_


	3. Projet de carrière

_Voila le 3ème chapitre en avance (comme le 2ème était en retard xD)_

* * *

**3 - Projet de carrière**

Asteria fut très occupée les mois suivant les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle se rendit avec Dipsy chez sa sœur Daphne et ils travaillèrent tous trois à l'élaboration de plans qui, tout en convenant aux habitants des lieux, restaient réalisables pour un coût modéré. Cette étape leur prit un mois entier. Asteria et Dipsy écumèrent ensuite les boutiques de matériaux et les ventes d'objets d'occasion afin de pouvoir enfin entamer les travaux à proprement parler.

Pendant les mois qu'il avait passé à assister Asteria dans ses travaux de rénovation, Dipsy avait pris de l'assurance. Il osait à présent donner son avis et faire des propositions sans que cela ne lui soit explicitement demandé. Asteria appréciait cette confiance de la part de l'elfe et elle ressentait de plus en plus d'attachement à son égard.

En ce qui concernait son fils, Asteria n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui que par les lettres qu'échangeaient Daphne et Terence Higgs, le professeur de Potions de Poudlard. D'après ce dernier, Scorpius avait changé d'attitude après son retour de vacances. Comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère, il semblait ne plus accorder une quelconque importance aux préjugés que les autres élèves avaient sur lui, se contentant de les ignorer royalement. À force, ses détracteurs s'étaient lassés et avaient finit par l'ignorer lui aussi. Ses efforts s'étaient révélés payants car il avait apparemment deux bons amis. Cependant, un élève de Serpentard continuait à lui chercher des ennuis sans raison apparente et ce malgré le fait que Scorpius essaya de l'ignorer. Asteria fut tout de même soulagée de ce revirement de situation. Elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir tant de désespoir sur le visage de son fils.

Lorsque, quatre mois plus tard, les travaux dans la maison de Daphne furent également terminés, Asteria reçut une invitation de la part de sa belle mère. Quand elle s'y rendit, elle eut la surprise de se trouver en compagnie de trois inconnus, deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière, Melina Hopkins, se présenta comme architecte d'intérieur. L'un des deux hommes, un grand brun assez athlétique du nom de Robert Zitshweger, était paysagiste, quant au dernier, Basil Bétonarmé, il dirigeait une société de bâtisseurs. Asteria discuta longuement avec chacun d'entre eux et jugea ces rencontres fort intéressantes. Elle releva notamment quelques uns de leurs conseils et astuces qui pourraient lui être utiles plus tard.

Quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, c'est avec une mine bien plus réjouie que Scorpius revint à la maison. Il avait réussi ses examens de fin d'année avec une excellente note en métamorphose, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier, mais il était très déçu de sa note en Potions. Asteria lui promit de l'aider à revoir ce qu'il n'avait pas bien compris dans cette matière. Elle fut également ravie d'accepter que Scorpius invite ses amis à la maison durant l'été. Une semaine plus tard, elle accueillit donc Christobald Davies et Marilyn Ashton chez eux et vit son fils rire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Au milieu de l'été, elle reçut un hibou de Melina Hopkins, l'architecte d'intérieur rencontrée un mois plus tôt. Celle ci lui proposait de la rencontrer à nouveau devant une tasse de thé. Asteria accepta en proposant de l'inviter chez elle. C'est ainsi que, trois jours plus tard, les deux femmes discutaient décoration et peinture dans le salon des Malfoy. Asteria appréciait beaucoup Mrs Hopkins. C'était une femme droite et indépendante dotée d'un grand sens de l'humour. Elle apprit également que Mrs Hopkins avait deux enfants, dont l'aîné avait deux ans de moins que Scorpius.

« En tout cas, vous avez fait du très bon travail dans votre maison. Je serais bien curieuse de voir ce que vous avez fait chez votre sœur. », conclut Melina Hopkins avant de transplaner.

Fin août, alors qu'elle revenait du Chemin de Traverse où elle avait acheté les fournitures scolaires de Scorpius, Asteria reçut à nouveau un hibou de l'architecte d'intérieur. Celle ci avait reçu une demande urgente pour la décoration d'une maison , mais son emploi du temps étant surchargé, elle proposait à Asteria de s'en occuper, moyennant bien sûr une rémunération. Flattée qu'on lui accorda une telle confiance, Asteria en parla tout de même à Draco, puis à Dipsy, avant d'accepter la proposition. Le deux septembre, après que Scorpius ait fait sa rentrée en deuxième année, elle prit donc rendez-vous avec les propriétaires de la maison à rénover afin d'établir les premiers plans, ainsi que le budget. La maison était bien plus petite que la sienne ou que celle de Daphne, aussi le plus gros des travaux fut-il bien vite terminé. Le dernier jour, alors qu'elle s'occupait des derniers détails, elle eut la visite de Melina Hopkins qui sembla plutôt impressionnée.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez suivi les conseils de Mr Zitshweger en ce qui concerne les plantes d'intérieur, fit-elle en examinant un bonsaï d'Alacancite Boutureux.

- Et les vôtres pour harmoniser les couleurs des murs et des plafonds avec le parquet et les tapis, répondit modestement Asteria.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que les architectes d'intérieurs sorciers sont de plus en plus rares n'est-ce pas ? lança Mrs Hopkins au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas un métier très accrocheur quand on sort de Poudlard, je pense que les jeunes ont encore beaucoup trop l'image du métier homologue moldu, et ils recherchent quelque chose de bien plus... magique. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Cela fait bientôt un an que je recherche un ou une associé en vain, que diriez vous de travailler avec moi ? »

Asteria resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu et avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Elle ne possédait aucun diplôme dans le domaine et avait commencé surtout pour son propre plaisir. Était-elle seulement prête à reprendre un travail ? À vrai dire, la question ne se posait pas : Asteria savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de travailler à nouveau depuis que Scorpius était à Poudlard. Elle se donna tout de même une semaine pour réfléchir à la proposition et en parler à son mari. Draco se montra très favorable à cette idée, arguant que si Asteria avait réussit à s'occuper pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée, elle ne supporterait sûrement pas de passer de longs mois à se tourner les pouces plus tard. Elle finit donc par accepter, à la condition que Dipsy puisse continuer à l'assister. Ce dernier serait à l'avenir un peu trop occupé avec Asteria pour s'occuper correctement de la maison et il fut convenu que les Malfoy engageraient un nouvel elfe de maison pour décharger Dipsy des tâches ménagères.

À la mi-octobre, Asteria reçut son premier projet de rénovation en tant que professionnelle.

* * *

_Poster une review n'apporte pas la paix dans le monde mais fait le bonheur de l'auteur... c'est toujours ça ! =D_

_PS: encore et toujours merci à SomeAssKicking pour les corrections !_


	4. Altercation

_4 ème chapitre, Enjoy =D_

* * *

**Altercation**

Les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux pour Scorpius à Poudlard et s'il se réjouissait de revenir dans sa famille pour les vacances, il était tout aussi enjoué lorsqu'il s'agissait de retourner au collège. C'était un élève studieux qui ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Il était naturellement doué en métamorphose et avait beaucoup progressé en potions. Avec le temps, les moqueries s'étaient faites plus rares et Scorpius avait peu à peu élargi son cercle d'amis. Cependant, en novembre de la troisième année de son fils à Poudlard, Asteria fut convoquée par la directrice Minerva McGonagall.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de celle ci, Scorpius y était déjà, en compagnie d'un autre garçon, un Serpentard, d'après sa cravate. Les deux étaient couverts de terre et Scorpius, livide, la lèvre inférieure fendue et la cape déchirée, ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs au garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier, le nez en sang et l'œil droit cerné de noir, était plus rouge qu'une tomate et semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Scorpius.

« Mrs Malfoy, lui lança la directrice d'un air navré, asseyez vous, je vous en prie. »

À peine eut-elle dit cela, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux longs et roux qui paraissait catastrophée.

« Bonjour Professeur, fit-elle précipitamment. Harry n'a pas pu se libérer. »

La directrice la fit asseoir et regarda les deux femmes tour à tour, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je pense que messieurs Potter et Malfoy ici présent vous expliqueront mieux que moi la raison de votre présence ici. », dit-elle enfin.

Les deux garçons baissèrent le nez, se bornant à contempler leurs chaussures.

« Albus ? engagea la femme rousse au bout d'un moment.

- On s'est battu... pendant le cours de botanique. », souffla l'intéressé.

Asteria posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et poussa un profond soupir.

« Bien, reprit la directrice, voulez-vous bien à présent, nous expliquer la raison de cet accès de violence ? Mr Malfoy ? »

Scorpius, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, devint presque aussi rouge que sa cravate.

« Il a dit... », commença-t-il.

Il lança soudain un regard à Albus qui, lui, avait brusquement pâli, puis à la mère de ce dernier qui semblait toujours aussi bouleversée et enfin à Asteria, qui lui lançait un regard où se mêlaient colère et déception.

« C'est ma faute, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je suis désolé Professeur, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Il était difficile de dire qui de la directrice, d'Asteria ou d'Albus était le plus surpris. Les deux garçons écopèrent de trois heures de retenue chacun. Aucun des deux ne broncha et ils furent renvoyés en cours. Lorsque les deux femmes sortirent à leur tour du bureau, un silence gênant s'installa entre elles avant que l'une ne se décide à briser la glace.

« Ginny Potter, se présenta la femme aux cheveux roux, en tendant une main à Asteria. Enchantée, bien que j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

- Asteria Malfoy, enchantée également. Je suis vraiment confuse, ça ne ressemble pas à Scorpius de se battre.

- Il faut être deux pour se battre, je ne pense pas qu'Albus soit entièrement innocent dans cette histoire. Mais parlons de choses plus réjouissantes, que diriez vous d'aller prendre un thé à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Asteria accepta avec plaisir la proposition. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds à Pré-au-Lard et ce fut avec ravissement qu'elle redécouvrit ce village dans lequel elle avait tant de bons souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard. Ginny et elle s'installèrent en terrasse d'un petit salon de thé, en face de chez Honeydukes et commencèrent à se raconter des banalités. Asteria apprit ainsi que Ginny avait trois enfants, dont Albus qui avait le même âge que Scorpius. Elle avait été une grande joueuse de Quidditch avant la naissance de son premier, puis elle s'était ensuite consacrée à l'éducation de ses enfants, tout en étant correspondante pour un magazine sportif. Elle se montra très intéressée par les débuts d'Asteria dans sa carrière d'architecte d'intérieur et les deux femmes échangèrent quelques idées et conseils en matière d'aménagement et de décoration. Pour finir, elles se racontèrent des anecdotes de leurs années à Poudlard et rirent toute deux de bon cœur en évoquant les rivalités entre leurs deux maisons.

Cet échange fit momentanément oublier à Asteria la raison de sa présence à Poudlard, mais lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle eut tout le loisir d'y réfléchir. Elle n'était pas complètement idiote et avait bien comprit que cette histoire n'était pas aussi simple que l'avait prétendu son fils. Aussi se résolut-elle à lui en reparler lorsqu'il reviendrait à la maison. En attendant, elle devait faire face à un autre problème : elle avait eu beau écumer les magasins de matériaux magiques ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la peinture qu'elle cherchait. Soit elle n'existait pas dans la couleur qu'elle souhaitait, soit les propriétés de la peinture n'étaient pas les bonnes. Après avoir passé au peigne fin le cinquième – et dernier – magasin, elle décréta rageusement que, puisque le sort était contre elle, elle allait confectionner sa propre peinture magique.

* * *

_Encore merci à SomeAssKicking pour les corrections!_

_PS: Un truc à dire ? n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça 8D_


	5. Autour d'une potion

_Bon, je sais même plus s'il est en avance ou en retard, les vacances ça me déboussole complètement, mais voilà le 5ème chapitre!_

* * *

**Autour d'une potion**

Draco avait dû se rendre au Ministère de la magie pour régler une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui dans l'après midi, il eut la désagréable surprise d'être accueilli par une odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Inquiet, il s'y rendit immédiatement et trouva sa femme, penchée sur un chaudron, les cheveux négligemment relevés en une sorte de chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chut ! », lui répondit-elle seulement.

Elle marmonna une incantation et remua la potion en huit trois fois, puis y ajouta une poudre verte vivement colorée. Elle répéta l'opération deux fois, avec des poudres de couleurs différentes, elle baissa ensuite le feu sous le chaudron et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je fabrique ma propre peinture magique, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'acheter ? Enfin Asteria, ça sent mauvais dans toute la maison !

- Non, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la peinture que je cherchais. Celle là présentera une frise d'arabesques mouvantes jaune et or sur fond vert et les magasins spécialisés ne proposent jamais les bonnes couleurs ou les bons motifs.

- Tu aurais pu en prendre une approchante. »

Les yeux ronds, Asteria fixait Draco comme s'il avait dit la pire des infamies. Elle prenait son nouveau travail très à cœur et ne pouvait pas se contenter de quelque chose d'approximatif. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait montrer que même si elle n'avait pas de diplômes dans le domaine, elle était une bonne architecte d'intérieur. Et puis elle adorait confectionner des potions et avait un jour voulu produire des peintures magiques, alors quoi de plus normal que d'avoir été amenée à élaborer elle même ses outils de travail ?

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux, lança finalement Draco d'un ton excédé avant de repartir vers son bureau.

-Draco ! le rappela Asteria. Comment ça s'est passé au Ministère ? »

Il parut hésiter un moment avant de revenir dans la cuisine, prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à la table. Il lui raconta alors comment le projet qu'il était allé présenter avait été refusé sans qu'il n'ait réussi à le défendre. Il parla longuement et Asteria l'écoutait, vérifiant de temps en temps que sa potion prenait bien. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il était de bien meilleure humeur et retourna travailler en ayant presque oublié l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait la peinture en préparation.

Le bouche à oreille aidant, Asteria et Melina Hopkins avaient de plus en plus de demandes. Le fait de décorer l'intérieur de sa maison autrement qu'en y accrochant les tableaux de ses ancêtres semblait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur chez les sorcier. Les deux femmes commencèrent même à être sollicitées par des professionnels pour remettre à neuf des magasins ou les locaux d'une entreprise. Elles songèrent un moment à recruter un ou une troisième associé mais durent abandonner l'idée lorsqu'elles ne trouvèrent aucun postulant.

Quand Scorpius revint pour les vacances de Noël, Asteria attendit deux jours avant de lui reparler d'Albus Potter. L'occasion se présenta lorsque Scorpius voulut l'aider à préparer une nouvelle peinture magique. Il faisait beau pour une journée d'hiver et ils décidèrent de s'installer dans le jardin afin de ne pas infecter toute la maison.

« J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le jour ou j'ai été convoquée à Poudlard. », lança Asteria sans préambule alors qu'ils devaient laisser reposer la potion.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment, dévisageant sa mère en tentant de savoir si elle était encore fâchée ou simplement curieuse.

« Il m'avait provoqué et je n'ai pas su garder mon sang froid, énonça-t-il lentement, sans cesser de fixer Asteria.

- Scorpius je sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Cela fait presque trois ans que tu ne fais plus attention à ce que disent les autres et là, d'un seul coup, tu perds ton sang froid ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- Je... Enfin il disait que tu... que tu avais sûrement dû être payée pour accepter de te marier avec Papa. », souffla enfin Scorpius si bas qu'Asteria dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il piqua un fard et commença à triturer nerveusement la manche de son manteau. Asteria était abasourdi. Elle hésitait entre le choc qu'un adolescent qui ne la connaissait même pas de vue puisse dire cela d'elle et la colère que son fils se soit fait punir à cause d'elle.

« D'habitude je me fiche des réflexions des gens et ils finissent par arrêter de m'embêter, mais ce Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre ça, il continue de me provoquer continuellement et pourtant je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, je te le jure Maman ! continua Scopius en relevant la tête. En fait, je pense qu'il est jaloux car il aurait aimé être à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard. Il faut dire que son frère, James, ne lui rend pas la vie facile, il n'arrête pas de l'embêter à cause de sa répartition. Et comme... enfin tu sais, comme Papa et toi vous étiez à Serpentard alors que ses parents à lui étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, il trouve sans doute que ce n'est pas juste, alors il passe sa frustration sur moi. Et le fait que je ne l'ai pas dénoncé quand on était dans le bureau de la directrice, je crois que ça l'a encore plus énervé parce qu'il n'a eu aucune raison de m'en vouloir après. Dans un sens j'ai presque de la peine pour lui, c'est triste d'être à ce point mal dans sa peau qu'on a besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. »

Si Asteria n'avait pas déjà été assise, elle se serait sûrement étalée dans l'herbe du jardin. Son fils venait-il de décortiquer toute la psychologie de l'un de ses camarades de Poudlard ? À seulement treize ans ? Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand Scorpius s'exclama :

« Maman, la peinture siffle, il faut ajouter les pigments ! »

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de l'incident et les fêtes de fin d'années qu'ils passèrent en famille achevèrent de clore cet épisode.

* * *

_Encore merci à SomeAssKicking pour les corrections ^^_

_Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plait._  
_Et merci à ceux qui vont me laisser une review sur ce chapitre! (si ça se trouve y en aura pas et j'aurais l'air maligne xD)_


	6. Propagande

_Coucouuuu! voila enfin le 6ème chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mon PC m'a laché (j'ai à peine eu le temps de sauvegarder tous mes fichiers sur un disque dur externe) et comme j'étais à paris je n'avais donc pas de PC à disposition. Bref, 3615 my life xD  
_

* * *

**Propagande_  
_**

_Chère Maman ,_

ici tout va bien même s'il ne fait pas très beau en ce moment. J'ai eu un O à mon dernier devoir de métamorphose. Je stresse un peu pour les examens de fin d'année, surtout pour l'épreuve pratique de potion, j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose et de faire exploser mon chaudron comme Chris l'autre fois. Chris n'est pas très bon en potion, heureusement qu'il est toujours avec moi pendant les cours. Mais la dernière fois le professeur a tenu à ce qu'il fasse équipe avec Potter et ils ont ajouté l'hépatopancréas d'escargot avant les feuilles d'aconit.

Hier, des adultes sont passés dans les classes pour nous présenter leurs métiers. Il paraît que la grande majorité des élèves diplômés de Poudlard s'orientent vers la Médicomagie ou le corps des Aurors et de la police magique et que plus personne ne s'intéresse aux autres métiers. C'était très intéressant, surtout la dame qui nous a présenté le métier d'oubliator.C'est le sujet de conversation numéro un de Poudlard en ce moment. Tout le monde est en train de reconsidérer son avenir, c'est assez marrant. Chris voulait effectivement devenir Auror, et finalement il a changé d'avis, il pense plutôt à travailler dans un restaurant. Marilyn, elle, a toujours voulu être Briseuse de sorts et Mr Weasley, celui qui est venu nous parler du métier de briseur de sorts, l'a conforté dans son idée. D'ailleurs, Mr Weasley c'est le père d'une fille en troisième année à Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Dominique. Marilyn s'entend bien avec elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est très gentille.

D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, Marilyn veut nous inviter chez elle Chris et moi pendant les grandes vacances. Ses parents sont moldus mais elle dit que ça ne posera pas de problème et que ça sera en quelque sorte une « étude de terrain » pour l'examen d'Etude des Moldus. Tu serais d'accord ?

Je vous embrasse Papa et toi, et aussi Grand-père et Grand-mère.

Scorpius

Asteria reposa la lettre et attrapa une plume et un parchemin. Elle griffona rapidement quelques mots, glissa le message dans une enveloppe et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou qui s'envola ausitôt. Elle prit ensuite le temps de répondre longuement à son fils. L'après midi, elle se rendit sur le chantier de la boutique qu'elle rénovait en ce moment. Dipsy était déjà sur place et appliquait la peinture sensationnelle qu'Asteria avait mise au point quelques mois plus tôt. Elle l'avait élaborée spécialement pour les commerçants : cette peinture permettait de mettre en valeur certaines zones du mur. Les commerçants n'avaient plus qu'à placer leurs étals de nouvelles marchandises contre ces zones pour attirer dessus le regard de la clientèle. Asteria n'était pas peu fière de son invention.

En début de soirée, elle reçu une réponse à la missive qu'elle avait envoyé plus tôt. Melina Hopkins acceptait de la voir le lendemain. Satisfaite, Asteria lui retourna un message dans lequel elle lui précisait l'heure et le lieu de leurs rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle s'y rendit, Asteria n'eut pas à attendre plus de dix minutes avant que son associée ne passe la porte du salon de thé. Elles échangèrent des banalités avant qu'Asteria ne rentre dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon fils hier. Je pense que tes enfants ont aussi du t'en parler. Des personnes de différentes professions se sont rendues à Poudlard pour présenter leur métier et éventuellement attirer de futurs diplômés.

- Axel ne m'a rien dit, répondit Melina d'un air surpris. Mais sa dernière lettre date d'il y a une semaine, j'attends la prochaine d'ici un ou deux jours.

- Tu ne penses pas que cela serait l'occasion rêvée de faire connaître l'architecture d'intérieur aux futurs diplômés de Poudlard ? Peut-être que si nous faisions cela, dans quelques années nous aurons un jeune associé ? », enchaîna Asteria.

Le visage de Melina s'éclaira soudain.

« Nous pourrions proposer des stages pendant les vacances pour que les étudiants se fassent une idée plus précise, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé par quelles études tu étais passée pour en faire ton métier, demanda soudain Asteria.

- J'ai commencé par des études d'architecte en bâtiment, mais ce qui me plaisait le plus était de décorer l'intérieur des maisons que je construisais alors de fil en aiguille j'ai finit par ne faire plus qu'aménager l'intérieur de maisons déjà construites.

- Bien. En réalité, il n'y a pas vraiment de formation pour ce métier, articula lentement Asteria.

- À la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas. Toi et moi avons appris sur le tas et nous sommes sûrement les seules architectes d'intérieur sorcières britanniques. Je crois qu'avant les sorciers ne s'occupaient que peu de leur intérieur, il leur avait été légué ainsi alors il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions former nous même notre associé ? Ce serait comme une sorte d'apprentissage. Nous pourrions même en former deux, au rythme où ça va, dans quelques années nous ne seront pas trop de quatre pour gérer toutes les demande que l'on nous fait.

- Je crois que tu t'emballe un peu vite Asteria, lança Mrs Hopkins dans un sourire. Il faudrait d'abord que nous trouvions deux personnes intéressées par cette formation. Mais soit, je vais contacter la directrice de Poudlard et lui demander si nous pouvons nous aussi présenter notre métier. »

Par la suite, Asteria apprit que pour former une jeune personne à un métier, il lui fallait avant tout se conformer à une longue et fastidieuse procédure administrative afin de faire reconnaître la formation et le métier auquel elle aboutissait. Pendant près de six mois, elle dut se rendre au Ministère presque toutes les semaines pour constituer un dossier et le soutenir devant une commission chargée d'agréer, ou non, les nouvelles formations. Heureusement pour elle, Draco avait déjà une certaine expérience dans le domaine et lui fut d'une grande aide tout au long de ces six long mois. Pendant ce temps, Melina Hopkins s'était chargée de se rendre à Poudlard dès septembre pour faire connaître leur métier auprès des étudiants de septième année.

Lorsque leur projet fut enfin accepté et validé par le Ministère, ce fut un immense soulagement pour Asteria qui n'avait pas eu une seconde à elle ces derniers temps. L'exposition de leur métier à Poudlard leur avait également fait de la publicité du côté des parents des élèves et elle se retrouvèrent rapidement surchargées de travail. Ne pouvant attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, elles postèrent une annonce dans la gazette du Sorcier afin de trouver une personne déjà sorti de Poudlard et qui souhaitait être formé. Elles furent déçues de voir se présenter un bon nombre de candidats peu motivés, qui se présentaient essentiellement par curiosité ou par défaut.

Fin novembre cependant, un postulant retint leur attention. Il s'appelait Ted Lupin, il avait suivi jusqu'ici des études d'art et se montrait très intéressé par l'architecture d'intérieur. Au premier abord, Asteria avait tiqué sur les cheveux bleus du jeune homme qui, à son avis, ne faisaient pas extrêmement sérieux. Mais ce dernier avait su se montrer motivé et s'était révélé fort sympathique. Les deux associées avaient rapidement étés conquises. La formation du jeune Lupin commença la semaine suivante. Il fut convenu qu'il alternerait les semaines avec Asteria et celles avec Melina jusqu'à la fin de sa formation afin qu'il puisse voir et apprendre un maximum de choses. Asteria était troublée, persuadée d'avoir déjà rencontré le nom de « Lupin » mais ne parvenant pas à se rappeler où. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle en parla à son mari qu'elle se souvint enfin. À l'évocation de ce nom, Draco avait fortement pâli avant de marmonner des paroles incohérentes. Une telle réaction était typique de l'évocation de ses années à Poudlard et c'est alors qu'Asteria se le remémora.

« Ted ? dit-elle un jour au jeune apprenti qui l'aidait à positionner un parquet.

- Oh Mrs Malfoy, appelez moi Teddy s'il vous plait.

- Je t'appellerais Teddy quand tu m'appelleras Asteria d'accord ? répondit-elle en le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà connu un Lupin... Lorsque j'étais en première année, mon professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard portait ce nom. C'était il y a longtemps mais je me souviens qu'il était un excellent enseignant. Quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

Teddy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait cessé de lancer des sorts et fixait un point du mur en face de lui.

« C'était mon père. », finit-il par répondre d'une voix sourde.

Asteria n'en revenait pas du manque de tact dont elle avait fait preuve. Confuse, elle s'excusa avant d'enchaîner sur un sujet plus léger.

La formation de Teddy se passa au mieux. Le jeune homme se montrait doué, inventif et doté d'un grand sens de l'harmonie. Bientôt, il put enfin gérer un projet par lui même, épreuve finale de son apprentissage.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Avez vous aimé ? Avez vous détesté ? Je veux savoir =D !_


	7. Expansion

_Oulala, honte à moi, j'étais persuadée d'avoir tout posté alors qu'il manquait un chapitre xD_

* * *

**Expansion**

L'année qui suivit la formation de Teddy Lupin, les demandes de rénovations de maisons mais surtout de boutiques explosèrent. Les trois associés soupçonnaient la présentation de leur métier à Poudlard d'y être pour quelque chose. À la fin de l'année Scolaire, ils prirent donc deux jeunes diplômés en formation.

Scorpius entrait à présent en quatrième année et s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Christobald Davies et Marilyn Ashton. Asteria sentait d'ailleurs que son fils n'était pas totalement indifférent à cette dernière et elle s'attendrissait de le voir rougir et devenir maladroit en présence de la jeune fille. Cependant sa querelle avec le jeune Albus Potter ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là et Asteria avait plusieurs fois été amenée à revoir Ginny Potter. Si les deux femmes étaient exaspérées des circonstances dans lesquelles elles se rencontraient, elle s'appréciaient tout de même assez pour qu'Asteria invita un jour Ginny à prendre le thé. Cette dernière avait vite accepté l'invitation, mais elle parut le regretter quelque peu lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Draco Malfoy. Il y eut un long silence gêné durant lequel aucun des trois ne sut réellement quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'Asteria ne se décide à briser la glace.

« - Draco, tu connais certainement Ginny Potter, elle était à Poudlard un an avant moi. Mais tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail alors nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Draco acquiesça, soulagé de pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte et retourna précipitamment dans son bureau sans lâcher un mot. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la salon où elles se firent servir le thé par Tinky, l'elfe qui avait remplacé Dipsy dans la maison. Elles parlèrent longuement de leurs deux fils, cherchant un moyen de faire cesser leur conflit. Jusqu'ici, elles étaient parties du principe qu'il fallait les laisser se débrouiller seuls, mais toutes deux avaient finit par se lasser de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard toutes les semaines et d'être convoquées par la directrice tous les mois. Elles ne trouvèrent cependant aucune solution à leur problème dans l'immédiat. Par la suite Asteria eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de revoir Ginny en dehors de Poudlard mais elles évitaient à présent la demeure des Malfoy, préférant se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou bien chez les Potter.

Asteria continua à recevoir des lettres de Poudlard jusqu'en Fevrier, puis plus rien. Il semblait que les deux jeunes garçons ait finit par faire une trêve. Au début de l'été suivant, Scorpius vint la voir alors qu'elle préparait une potion de conservation dans le jardin.

« Maman, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu sais, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui !

- Merci mon chéri, répondit-elle d'un air qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi, on ne peut plus complimenter sa mère innocemment ! », s'écria Scorpius en portant sa main à son cœur dans un geste théâtral.

Asteria rit. Elle aimait voir son fils faire le pitre.

« Mais est-ce que Chris et Marilyn peuvent venir à la maison la semaine prochaine, pour mon anniversaire ? reprit Scorpius sans se départir de son sourire éclatant. Bien sûr tu sera toujours jolie si tu ne veux pas hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais complimentée dans le but que tu acceptes...

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Asteria dans un sourire. Voyons, la semaine prochaine je dois m'occuper d'un chantier important, mais j'imagine que si je vous laisse avec Tinky pendant la journée vous ne ferez pas de bêtises ?

- Génial ! Merci Maman ! s'écria le garçon avant de repartir vers la maison d'un pas vif.

- Scorpius, attends ! »

Prudemment, le garçon revint sur ses pas, redoutant sans doute que sa mère n'ait changé d'avis.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard, lança Asteria sur le ton de la conversation. Potter et Toi avez réglé votre différent ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, grommela Scorpius. Disons qu'on a été amenés à parler et depuis on s'ignore. »

Asteria hocha la tête avant de laisser repartir son fils. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit à l'étage. De son bureau, Draco lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit, puis d'un coup de baguette, envoya un avion de papier de poser dans les mains d'Asteria. Celle ci fut surprise du geste, d'habitude quand, Draco avait quelque chose à lui dire, il envoyait un elfe ou descendait lui même. Elle déplia précautionneusement l'avion et lut ce qui y était écrit.

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire concernant l'anniversaire de Scorpius, rejoins moi dans mon bureau, il ne doit se douter de rien._

Intriguée, elle monta discrètement jusqu'au bureau de son mari et referma la porte derrière elle. Draco semblait à la fois enthousiaste et très fier de lui.

« Regarde ce que j'ai réussis à avoir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Cind billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu en Afrique du sud dans un mois ! Continua-t-il avant même qu'Asteria n'ait ouvert l'enveloppe.

- Oh... il va être ravi ! souffla Asteria au bout d'un moment. Mais pourquoi en as-tu pris cinq ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait content de pouvoir amener ses amis. »

Scorpius parut extrêmement heureux de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il hurla que c'était « le plus beau cadeau du monde entier » avant de se mettre à sauter sur place en s'époumonant. Ses amis furent également enchantés de pouvoir l'accompagner. Asteria souriait. Son fils était radieux, son mari épanoui et elle même n'avait finalement pas finit désœuvrée dans une vieille maison vide. Elle souriait et elle était heureuse.

* * *

**_THE END_**

_Alors alors alors, des réactions ? Coule, pas coule ? Pourquoi ?_


End file.
